The Price
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Sokka comes clean to Wan Shi Tong and the consequences are far reaching indeed. watch as Sokka pays the price for victory. (I reedited chapter one and rewrote chapter two almost completely. chapter two is darker now)
1. the deal

The Price

Chapter one

"_I am an indestructible master of war_."- **Disturbed**

Seems to fit.

(I'm starting this as the old owl is asking for donations to the library)

**Wan Shi Tong library...  
**  
Sokka stood there thinking about what he would give the spirit, as did not have any scrolls or books. He could give him a special knot when he spoke without thinking. "How about a few games of pai sho instead" Sokka asked Tong. The owl seemed to smile as he heard this.

"I haven't played a game of pai sho with anyone but my knowledge seekers in two hundred years, so you have a deal boy. Come with me." the owl says giddy as he walks away.

Tong leads Sokka to a quant room with a beautifully carved pai sho table. The bird then glows as _**she**_ becomes a beautiful librarian type older woman with a pair of fairly large breasts and horned rim glasses. She was wearing a simple grey robe that only slightly hugged her figure and a pair of grey pants that hugged her midsized round ass. Her eyes remained the same color and were fairly large.

"It has been too long since I last took human form." The reviled woman says as she stretched out, somewhat distracting Sokka.

"Since you are the guest you may have the first move, it will be the best three out of five games." Tong tells Sokka snapping him out of his starring.

Sokka lays down the black louts' tile for his first move, Tong sets down a white lout's tile and the game begins. The two have a pleasant conversation as Sokka wins the first two games.

"Your mind is very impressive as well as your strategy. To easily counter the white louts' gambit and the red louts' reinforcement is something very few can do." Tong tells Sokka impressed.

Sokka's conscious was getting to him and as he beat her for the third time in a row he came clean.

"I came to your use your library to use your knowledge to end the war by killing the fire lord. I still intend to but what would I have to do to get your blessing to use your knowledge to just end the war. I'll give you my life if you ask for it but please allow me to escort the three kids with me to Ba Sing Se. I will then return here for you to take my life." Sokka says in a serious voice.

Tong knew that he was here too use her knowledge for war and she was going to Sokka use it for war. So her books from the fire nation would be avenged. But she would never have thought the boy would reveal the truth to her.

"Well then I might ask for your life and I might not. Sokka if you would allow me to look into your soul I will determine what you must give up." Tong tells Sokka.

"Do it!" Sokka tells Tong showing no fear or hesitation.

So Wan Shi Tong placed her right hand on Sokka's forehead between his eyes and she placed her left hand on his heart. Tongs eyes then began to glow white.

Using energy bending Tong peers into Sokka's soul; she sees the love he held for her new friend Yue, she sees the love and care he feels for his sister Katara, the brotherly relationship and love Sokka has for Toph and Aang, and she sees the strong bonds he has with both Appa and Momo.

Tong sees the respect Sokka had for his father and how he looks up to the man. She sees how Sokka would die for any of his friends and family without any hesitation or regret, even if it would only give them a few extra second of life. She sees how Sokka would fight his way out of hell to save his family.

Tong also sees how much Sokka values his warriors honor, as well as his regret of not being able to fight with his father and the other southern water tribe warriors. She sees his eagerness to earn glory in combat. She also saw how the boy did not truly hate the fire nation since Sokka knew what a soldier's job was.

Tong saw that Sokka knew of Sozin's true ambitions and his knowledge of air nomad culture and his disgust of it. She saw the burden of killing he took upon himself to keep his friends and family's hands clean of blood.

Tong saw the hours of work he did to build up his body after his father left since he did not have a teacher to train him in the more advanced ways of combat.

Tong made her decision.

**A few minutes after tong finishes peering into Sokka's soul…**

Sokka walked with Tong who did not bother to retake her spirit form again. She led the boy to his friends, after getting him some maps he would need and a few books to read well he was traveling. After finding the boys friends she gave them the day and time of the eclipse.

She looks at the professor who asks to stay in the library. She found the intelligent man extremely attractive. She tells him he may stay before leading the young kids out of the library

**In the desert… **

The gang leaves the library and when they were all out the building sinks under the sands. That is when they find Toph bleeding from a head wound and Appa no were in site. As Katara revives and heals the small young girl Aang stares at Toph.

"What happened to Appa?" Aang asks Toph with an angry tone in his voice.

Sokka did not like the look in the Aang's eyes and the tone in his voice. Sokka clench his fists as Aang begins to yell at Toph. Sokka stays his hand since he figured the boy just needed to get it out of his system.

But when Aang grabbed Toph who still being healed and started to shake her Sokka reacted and he held nothing back. Sokka grabs Aang's right shoulder and gave him a hard right hook to his face. Sokka's punch knocks Aang ten feet back as and caused the boy to drop Toph. Sokka catches the small girl before she hits the ground.

After Sokka gently sets Toph down he marches up to Aang and grabbed him by his shirt lifting the boy off his feet.

"Aang I am only telling you this once. I know how air benders treat woman outside the abbeys. That is not how the rest of the world treats woman. You never lay your hands on a woman in an aggressive manner outside of battle or sparring. If they attack you out side of war you can shove them to get away from them. But you never hit them or shake them or kick them." Sokka tells Aang before he hits him in the face again bot not as hard.

"Aang I love you like a brother and you have my blessing to court Katara. But if you ever lay a hand on her like you did with Toph, I do not care if I'm dead. I will come back to life and I will fucking put you in a world of hurt avatar or not. And when I send you the fucking hell I send you to will look like heaven when I'm done with you. Do you fucking understand me Aang?" Sokka tells Aang who just looks away from Sokka.

Angered Sokka send a hard strait punch to Aang's face and this blow opens a cut next Aang's right eye. The last airbenders blood flows down his face. Sokka then delivers a blow to the ribs on Aang's right side. Aang tries to hit Sokka back but Sokka blocks his arm and delivers a knees to Aang's gut.

"Do you fucking understand me you pathetic little boy?" Sokka asks as he hits Aang in the face again.

"Yes I do Sokka." Aang yells at Sokka.

Sokka then throws the young boy down and walks back to the girls.

"I'm going to look for Appa." Aang yells as he opens his glider and fly's off. The boys now has a second cut above his eye right eye poring blood into it.

The girls stare at Sokka with a little bit of fear as they watch/hear Sokka beating Aang. Katara would later heal the injuries Sokka inflicted on Aang. but Sokka tells her to leave scars on his face so he does not forget his lesson.

**Ba Sing Se, two months later...  
**  
Sokka dove off Appa throwing his boomerang at Azula as she shot a lighting blast at Aang. The blow from the boomerang makes most of the blast missed Aang. But the young avatar still took a fare amount of damage from the shot. It seals up the boys seventh chakra but does not stop the boy's heart.

When Sokka lands he immediately draws his club preforming a quick draw like movement. Sokka used the club to smash the nearest Dai Li agent in the face. The blow kills the man instantly. Sokka then caught his returning boomerang with his left hand and used it to slash the throat of the next agent.

Sokka then began a crude and savage dance of death. Katara on the other hand after seeing that Aang was still breathing tried to get Appa to go back for Sokka. The large beast would not listen to her commands and Appa continued flying away.

Sokka kills his way to Iroh and broke the old man free of his rock prison. Sokka grabbed Iroh by his shoulders. "Take care of them." Sokka whispers into Iroh's ear. Sokka then showing an unbelievable amount of strength, Sokka twists his body and throws Iroh onto Appa's saddle. As the Sky bison flies farther away he picks up speed. Appa would not stop until he reached Chameleon Bay.

Sokka uses his boomerang to kill his tenth Dai lee agent when pain sprang from his left shoulder were a stiletto was now embedded. Sokka ignored the pain as a woman with along braid rushed at him. It seemed Ty lee had been freed from her earthy prison. Sokka responded to Ty lee's rush by hitting her fairly hard in the stomach with his club.

Ty lee goes down hard puking as Mai through several shrunken at Sokka. Sokka blocked most of shrunken with his club but two of them hit him in the stomach, barley missing the vital spots. In response Sokka throws his club at Mai which hit her hard in the head.

Thinking Sokka had killed the girl he loved since he was ten Zuko rushes at Sokka. Zuko swings a fire whip at Sokka well the boy imbeds the bladed end of his boomerang into a Dai Li agents chest.

Sokka seeing the attack coming uses his boomerang to pull the dead body in front of him to block the fire whip. Well shielded by the dead agent Sokka pulls out his machete. Pulling out his boomerang Sokka throws it at Zuko hitting the boy right in the face taking the boy out of the fight for now.

Sokka ducks a rock blade launched at his head but Sokka did not get low enough to dodge the blade entirely. The rock blade cuts into Sokka's right eye lacerating him from the top of his cheek to his eyebrow, lightly cutting throe the middle of his eyeball. Sokka ignorers the massive amount of pain he is in rushes at his new opponent bating away more stone blades with the blunt edge of his machete.

When Sokka was close enough to the man he cuts his head off. In return Sokka takes a stone blade to his left upper arm pining the arm to his side. Sokka switched his machete to his right hand and throws it at the agent who hit his arm. The blade of Sokka's machete buried itself into the man's heart.

Sokka draws his knife and buries it into the chest of another member of the Dai Lee. As Sokka runs to the fallen Zuko he throws his knife at an agent trying to block his path. The blade precise the chest of the woman. Sokka then grabs his boomerang from the ground. Using his favorite weapon Sokka proceeds to kill ten more agents using both His boomerang and his feet.

During this time Azula was checking on Ty lee. Azula may be a sadistic bitch but she did care about her friends and family. If they betrayed her she would probably go crazy. Azula finishes up before she runs to Mai and called her blue flames to her hands. She runs her hands just over the girls head.

Azula's blue fire was special; it had healing properties similar to that of water bending. After healing most of Mai's head injury the point she would have a small concussion. Azula picked up Sokka's club and walks to her brother.

Checking Zuko with her fire she sees that he only had a small concussion so she left him alone, it would give Mai a chance to spend time alone with Zuzu. Hefting the club back up again, Azula approaches Sokka on his blind side.

"Hey peasant" Azula yells at Sokka who turns his head and barley brings boomerang up to block his club. But because Sokka's boomerang was made of a hardened cast steel which is strong but brittle, Sokka's boomerang shatters as it meets the softer steel of his club. Azula's blow continues to strike Sokka in the head, knocking Sokka down.

Azula stares at the blood covered boy with attraction in her eyes. Azula was impressed by Sokka's tolerance to pain. She could have fun interrogating him. Most fire nation prisoners crack so quickly under her tender care that she did not get much enjoyment out of it. She has not gotten to where her new interrogation outfit yet.

Azula eyed the shards of Sokka's boomerang that were now imbedded in his chest. He would need to go to the hospital to get all his wounds fixed up. Azula then signals the Dai Lee to pick up the boy.

"Don't kill him he has information we will need on the strength and weaknesses of the avatar and his allies. My bolt of lightning only winged the little Avatar. Take him to the best hospital in Ba Sing Se after all the fire nation does take care of their prisoners. And make shore the doctors save the shards of his boomerang. Water tribe steel is quite strong and I want it to be analyzed for use in fire nation weapons. And get any survivors there to. Be careful with my friends and Zuzu." Azula orders the few Dai Lee that are left alive.

'Sokka's fighting style is crude but beautiful brutal. I think I might like this peasant. Too bad he is probably all brawn and no brain. He would make a fine mate if he had some intelligence.' Azula thinks to herself as her remaining Dai Li agents take the injured away.

**An Earth kingdom hospital in the high security ward...**

Sokka groaned as he regained consciousness, pain sprouting from all over his body especially his head.

"I see you are awake, Savage." Sokka just groaned as Azula spoke trying to cradle his head.

But Sokka could not move his arms because they were chained to his bed.

"You impressed me Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and that is why you are still alive. You managed to kill thirty skilled earth benders, you damaged Ty lee's liver, gave both Zuzu and Mai concussions. All the while taking two shrunken to the abdomen, a stiletto to the left shoulder a rock blade to the left upper arm, you suffered a laceration to your right eye from upper cheek to eyebrow, shards of your boomerang lodged into your chest. O and I smashed your own club into your face. You will be back to full strength in two weeks according to the doctors witch also is quite impressive. I am going to be generous and let a doctor give you something to dull your pain. I will return tomorrow at dawn and you will answer some questions I have if you do not the eye bandages come off and I will also tape that eye open. I will also discontinue your pain killers." Azula tells Sokka.

Azula then impulsively kisses Sokka on the cheek before she walks away with a little extra swing in her hips. Her tight black pants showing off her large heart shaped ass. She also had no pantie lines.

'She has a very nice ass' Sokka thinks as the doctors enter the room. They then give Sokka a shot of something he goes to sleep felling no pain.

**To be continued...**

**authors note:** ever have a cut to the eye and I don't mean around your eye area I mean right on the eye. I have and it becomes very light sensitive and it's like using alcohol to clean a cut but does not go away. Needless to say it's very very painful. I would love some reviews giving me ideas as for how this should it would help's with writers block. As for what Wan Shi Tong asked for that will be revealed next time. I also purposefully changed Tong to a woman.


	2. Ambushed

The price

Chapter two: Ambushed

"Annihilation will be unavoidable"- Disturbed.

**Unknown location...  
**  
A woman walks down a tunnel before coming to a door. The woman lifts her hand and gives the door a specific series of knocks.

The door then opens reveling an auburn haired girl with aqua colored eyes. The girl was wearing a green silk battle dress and a black and grey chest plate. Adored upon her shoulders were gold coins. The girls face is covered in red and white face paint.

"Sifu Kasumi any news?" The auburn haired girl asked her teacher.

"Suki we have a chance to capture not only the fire nation princess but two noble girls and the banished prince as well. Azula will be visiting a prisoner by the name of Sokka. The mission will commence tomorrow at dawn. "Kasumi tells Suki.

Kasumi She is garbed in earth kingdom doctor's robes. The robes did show off her mid-size breasts and the pants hugged her tight apple shaped ass. The woman was of average height. Over the basic green robes the woman wore a white lab coat. Kasumi had long auburn hair. She tide her hair into a pony tail at back of her head and it fell down to her shoulder blades. Her aqua eyes had a gleam of intelligence in them.

Kasumi is also Suki's older sister.

Kasumi left Kyoshi Island to study medicine at Ba Sing Se University. Kasumi eventually became a doctor at Ba Sing Se Royal Hospital as well as one of the best surgeons in the world. Kasumi after hearing of the capture of her sister and the other warriors quickly gathered several retired Kyoshi warriors. Kasumi led the retired warriors all of them dressed in full Kyoshi Warriors dress, on a mission to save their sisters. They succeeded in saving the younger warriors from being sent to a fire nation prison.

"This is good for you Suki since we will save not only the Earth Kingdom, but we will be saving your boyfriend as well." Kasumi teases her sister and student.

"Sister" Suki yells embarrassed with a crimson blush on her face.

"Now let me tell you about the party favors we have to save your boy toy Suki." A motherly looking older member of the warriors tell. Suki puffs up her cheeks as she glares at the woman.

"We have four modified fans with dart launchers built into them one dart per fan. The darts are coated in concentrated shirshu spit. We have concealable swords coated in Agni super death pepper juice since we do not have enough shirshu's spit to coat the blades. For this mission we have seven nurse uniforms modified with chain mail armor. The armor is treated to resist fire so it will prevent you from being burned and it will offer some protection but be careful to avoid any thrusts. Chan mail does not protect you from piercing damage so but be careful girls." The woman pauses to take a breath.

The nurse's uniform consists of a button up shirt and a somewhat short skirt. It also had a small hat with a cross on it.

"We have several lengths of rope treated with the same flame retardant as the armor to bind are four targets. Suki you can take your time with Azula have fun. The warriors who are not in the hospital will be in full gear and ready to breach the hospital on the signal. The signal is six flashes from Sokka's window, when the signal is given all warriors are to rush the hospital to secure are exist. Do you girls have any questions?" The older Kyoshi Warriors tells the groups. Every member states no.

**Dawn the next day Ba Sing Se Royal Hospital...**

Azula walked through the hospital on the way to her Savage's room. Azula sees Sokka's doctor, a woman by the name of Kasumi. Azula also saw a young red haired nurse who could pass for Kasumi's sister. The two woman were gossiping outside the Savage's room.

Azula does not bother to acknowledge the two women she enters the room and then she feels a sharp pain in her back. Azula suddenly collapses landing onto the floor Azula is unable to move her body. The red headed nurse then steps in front of Azula. The young nurse then grabs Azula's shoulders and pulls her into Sokka's room.

Recognition hits Azula as the nurse pulls out a mirror and gives six rapid flashes out the window. This nurse was actually the head of the Kyoshi Warriors. A fifteen year old girl named Suki.

"Now my little Fire Nation whore it's time to have some 'fun'." Suki tells Azula as she pulls out her hidden blade.

Suki then slashes at Azula giving her a small superficial scratch across her face. This scratch causes Azula to scream as the burning pain hits her. The thing about shirshu's spit is it does not have any pain dulling effect so Azula feels the full effect of the pepper coated blade.

Suki lets out a moan of pleasure from hearing Azula's scream. Suki hid it well but she was a bigger sadist then Azula would ever be. Suki actually has an orgasm as she makes several more cuts throw Azula's clothes and into her skin.

'This bitch is worse then I am. I may feel pleasure from causing a person pain but at least I never had an orgasm from doing it. I guess I am not as big of a monster as I thought I was. At least I only torture people to get information from them and not just for the pleasure of doing it. This fucking bitch is a bigger monster then I will ever be. This I swear.' Azula's is thinking this as she is tortured by Suki.

When Suki comes down from her orgasm she stabs Azula in the shoulder careful to avoid any major blood vessels well still causing maxim pain. Neither girl hears the sound of welds giving way over Azula's scream of pain.

Neither girl knew Sokka was awake and watching what was happening.

**With Sokka as Suki drags Azula into the room…  
**

At first Sokka was happy and relieved to see Suki was alive and well as she disables Azula. He thought the outfit she was wearing showed off her mid-sized breasts and large apple shaped ass off well. But then Suki pulls out a counseled sword and cut Azula's cheek. Sokka watched Suki torture Azula and the sheer joy she gets out of it. Whatever feelings Sokka had for Suki turned to discussed and hatred when she has an orgasm form torturing Azula.

The Southern Water Tribe hade very clear rules about captives, you never torture a captive for the shear enjoyment of it. You could torture a captive but only for information and only as a last resort.

Sokka's tribe also had laws about revenge that was also part of the tribal warrior's code. You can kill to avenge, but you cannot torture your target you must give them as quick death as possible. If your target can't fight back or is otherwise incapacitated you cannot harm them worse then a final hit. Like one kick when they are down.

To torture a person just for enjoyment is so dishonorable in the Southern Water Tribe, that a person who does so is considered to be lower than bacteria. That person would be killed on the spot.

Sokka makes his choice but in doing so he would, in essences be join the Fire Nation.

Sokka grabs the guide bars that are welded to his bed. The bars themselves are attached to the chains holding the cuffs attached to his wrists. Sokka then begins to pull with all his might. Sokka successfully rips the bars from his bed. Sokka's actions cause the stitches in his left arm and shoulder to rip open. Sokka's pure white bandages begin to turn red with his blood.

Sokka jumps off his bed swinging his left guide rail at the side of Suki's head hard enough to knock her away from Azula. Sokka follows up this first blow with a blow to the back of Suki's head. Sokka thinks he took Suki out of the fight.

Sokka then picked up Azula as gently as he could and sets her on his bed. He is carful of the blade in her shoulder as he sets her down. Sokka then walks out the doorway.

Sokka then begins to attack the other Kyoshi Warriors he does hold back not wanting to kill his former allies, at least for now. After easily taking out three of the younger members of the warriors Sokka received a cut across his back slicing through the cords on his hospital gown he was wearing. Sokka feels the burning pain across the new the wound.

Sokka is now standing in the hallway in only the blue boxers a kind older nurse had put on him after he was taken out of surgery. His body was mostly covered in bandages but the uncovered skin showed several scars form past battles. Some were still red but all of them showed signings of self-stitching.

'The blade must be coated in some kind of pepper or chilly juice, and quite strong peppers too judging by the pain I'm feeling." Sokka thinks as he brutally hits the woman who cut him in the gut.

Sokka then bashed the woman in the head. That makes five warriors down by his count. Sokka then headed to the nearest closed door and opened it to find a nurse tying up Ty Lee. He caught the woman by surprise and took her out with a quick blow to her head with his right guide rail.

"Ty lee can you move?" Sokka asks the girl.

"No they hit me with something sharp and pointy… behind you." The girl screams at Sokka.

The last older Kyoshi Worrier had entered the room and was ready to cut Sokka down. Sokka turned around to avoid the slash but he still got hit his right eye taking the cut. The blade cuts through the bandage covering his eye giving him cut parallel to the cut he received yesterday. Luckily the padding prevented his eye from being damaged any worse than the cut he received yesterday. This new cut hurt fare worse then the one he got yesterday due to whatever they had coated it with.

Sokka was very glad for his very high tolerance to pain. He developed his pain tolerance from all the times he injured himself as a kid and from hiding all the injury he received over the past nine months from his sister.

Sokka proceeds to smash this woman in the side of her waist with his right rail. Sokka then follows up with a blow to her head with his left rail. This makes it seven Kyoshi Warriors taken out and that is the same number of nurses allowed on this floor of the hospital. Sokka new this because he stole copy of the hospital guidelines a month ago.

So Sokka is caught off guard when his still extend left arm is severed four inches from his elbow. Sokka looks at the person who had just cut most of his left forearm.

"What the fuck, why did my doctor cut off my arm, besides disarming me?" Sokka yelled at Kasumi.

"I can't let you stop this operation. We can free Ba Sing Se by holding the Fire Lords children and the two other noble girl's hostage at minimum. As long as we keep them some were they can't find them. You can help us think of the glory you will receive for freeing Ba sing Se and possibly ending the war. I can easily reattach your arm as well. Then you and my sister Suki can date each other. The two of you may even get married someday." Kasumi tells Sokka as she points his severed forearm at him

Sokka knew Kasumi was trying to appeal to his pride and the love she thought he held for her sister. Too bad for her all the love Sokka had for Suki turned to hate five minutes ago. Sokka also remembered the conditions of the deal he made with Wan Shi Tong

**Flashback Wan Shi Tong library…**

_Sokka stood still as he waited for Tong's judgment. _

_"I have made my decisions. After you give the Earth King the information you asked me for cannot participate in the war until after Sozin's comet passes. You cannot fight on either side of the war as a soldier." Tong tells the Sokka._

_"So I can't be a warrior until after this war is over?" Sokka asks Tong._

_"No I am saying that you cannot be a soldier in this war. You can still be a warrior. You can be one as a bodyguard or a police officer but you cannot be a soldier in this war. You also cannot do a thing to stop the war or aid someone in ending it. That is the price of this information, do you accept it Sokka?" tong tells Sokka._

_"Yes."  
_  
**Back in the present at Ba Sing Se Royal Hospital…**

Sokka's response to Kasumi's attempt to convince Sokka to help her is quite brutal. Sokka smashes the woman hard in the side of her head. He then grabs her by her right arm dropping the guide rail and throws her out the glass window of Ty lee's hospital room. They were only on the second floor so she should live and she did hit the glass back first so her face should be fine. Kasumi's body landing would also alert anyone outside that something's wrong inside the hospital. Too bad his arm went with her.

Sokka was now losing blood so he grabbed the fallen rail and walked to the only point of entrance to the floor, dragging the rail still attached to his wrist. He used the rail to bar the door shut. Sokka then heads to Azula's room to check on her. "How are…oghack?" Sokka started to ask when Suki stabbed him with her fan.

**With Suki….**

Suki had barley stayed conscience when Sokka hit her in the head. She laid on the floor waiting for one of her 'sisters' to check on her. After all Sokka was not that great of a fighter and her warriors could handle him easily. What Suki did not know was that Sokka had received training form multiple fighters well traveling with Aang. And that Sokka finished his Water Tribe Warriors training in the North Pole.

Suki also did not know that Sokka had killed over three hundred fire nation soldiers. Sokka killed them in the night to protect Aang, Katara and latter Toph. When Sokka was sure the three were asleep he would head out and killed any Fire Nation soldiers he found. He knew there cooking fire would alert the soldiers to their location.

So Sokka took it upon himself to dirty his hand with the soldier's blood so the kids would not have to. Sokka also killed two hundred Fire Nation sailors during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe city of La-Tui. With the members of the Dai Lee Sokka killed yesterday Sokka had a body count of five hundred and thirty people.

Not that Suki even asked since the main reason she attracted to Sokka not because of the boy's well-built body or his massive intellect. She was attracted to Sokka solely because of how much pain the boy could endure. She knew she could do so many physically painful things to the boy and because Sokka loved her he would let her do it to him. The thought of all the painful things she would do to Sokka always made Suki wet.

Suki was shocked when she heard her sister had to try to convince Sokka to join in on the plan. Suki then became angry when she saw Sokka walk by the door instead of her sister.

Suki had always looked up to her big sister Kasumi. She had always thought her big sister was unbeatable. Suki stands up and stands on the left side of the doorway waiting for Sokka to come in.

Suki was holding the battle fan she was given for this mission. And like all Kyoshi war fans it was made of steel painted gold. When Sokka walked in his covered and bleeding right eye prevented him from seeing Suki. As a result he literally never saw the shut fan coming at him. Suki lets out a moan as she feels the shut fan enter Sokka's belly and the scream he lets out.

As Sokka falls to the floor Suki let go of the fan. Suki then walks over to Azula's paralyzed body reaching into her pocket she pulls an egg of all things. Before Suki pulls the sword form Azula's shoulder she breaks the egg in her hand and throws the contents at Azula's face. Azula in her current state is forced to inhale the blue powder thrown at her. Suki then pulled out her sword from the girls shoulder.

Suki does not care about the blood pouring out of Azula's shoulder. After all Suki had purposely missed any vital spots so Azula would live…for now. Suki slowly walks back to Sokka who landed with his right side up. Suki uses her foot to roll him onto his back.

Suki then straddles Sokka there pelvises touching. Sokka who was still conscious could see the wet spot on Suki's green panties and Sokka knew Suki did not wet herself with urine.

"Sokka you should have let me have my _'fun'_ with Azula. That monster deserved all that she got. We could have gotten married you and I. we could have had such beautiful kids Sokka." Suki says before she cuts Sokka with her sword.

Sokka screams make Suki feel more pleasure then she did well was _'playing'_ with Azula. Suki lets out a pleasure filled moan as she cuts Sokka again.

"The only monster I see here is you Suki." Sokka tells Suki.

Suki just cuts Sokka again in response.

"Now I'm going to kill you for what you did to my girls and my big sister. That door you bared will not hold the Kyoshi Warriors back for long baby." Suki says as she cuts Sokka again.

"The plan will be back on track when the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors in. Don't worry since I still have feelings for you I will make it quick. Unlike the last man who pissed me off. I _'played'_ with him for days before I killed him his screams gave me such pleasure. Your right Sokka I am a **monster** and **I love it**." Suki tells Sokka she leans down and gives him one last kiss.

Sokka spits in Suki's face so she grabs his stump and gives it a squeeze. Sokka's loud scream of pain brings Suki to the biggest orgasm of her life.

Once Suki came down she raised her sword to give Sokka the killing blow, nobody hurts her girls but her and gets away with it. As Suki starts to bring the blade down she is hit from behind by a blast blue fire.

**With Azula well Sokka is being tortured by Suki…**

'**My savage** does not consider me a **monster**.' Is the only thought in Azula's head as she watched Suki torture her Savage?

Azula did not know why she thought of Sokka as her savage. For once did not fee; any pleasure in the screams of pain Sokka was letting out.

Azula was a lucky girl she since she was one of the few people in the world whose body metabolize shirshu's spit extremely fast. It only took her body ten minutes to metabolize the toxin instead of the hour it took most people to metabolize it. And five minutes had passed when Sokka reenters his room. And Suki took five minutes torture Sokka. That was all the time Azula needed to get full control of her body back.

"You fucking monster of a bitch" Azula yells at Suki as she blasts her in the back with her blue fire.

The blast knocks Suki through the open door and into the wall. Azula then gets off of the bed and rushes to her Savage. After all he saved her even though he did not have to. Azula was shocked to see the Sokka was still conscience with the severity of his wounds and the torture he just went through.

"I have to cauterize your arm before you bleed to death my Savage. Then I can heal your abdominal wound. This is going to hurt a lot. I will try not to enjoy your pain too much."

Azula tells Sokka as she summons her blue fire to her hands and seals the wound that was Sokka's left arm. Sokka did not make a sound as she does this. Azula realized that the only reason Sokka was screaming was to buy time for someone to get the police.

He does not lose consciousness as Azula checks his other wounds; they will need stitches but had stopped bleeding. Surprised the boy was not out cold after she pulled the fan lodged in his gut out.

Azula then once again calls her blue fire to her hands. Azula holds her hands above his wound as she wills her blue flames to heal him. Azula was always amazed when she watched the wounds heal themselves when she healed someone, but this wound would be her biggest challenge yet.

It took a lot of concentration but Azula succeeds in completely healing the wound, he would have a scar for the rest of his life but his organs would be fine. Suddenly feeling dizzy Azula attempts to heal her shoulder but is unable to conjure up her flames. A yell then scares Azula.

"Die you fucking bitch." Suki yells at Azula.

As Suki yells she run at Azula but is once again stopped by a fire blast, but this time Suki was hit by a red fire blast.

"Arrest this peace of garbage and all the other women here." Azula hears a familiar voice command someone.

Then her dad steps into the room. "Hi daddy" Azula tells her father as she stands up. Then Azula's eyes roll back in her head and she begins to fall.

**Just before Kasumi is thrown out the window…**

Ozai decided to go to Ba Sing Se to congratulate his daughter himself. He received a letter saying Azula was almost ready to spring her trap after she infiltrated Ba Sing Se. He was also bored riding in his palanquin. Ozai always preferred to either drive his Tundra tank or walk himself.

But since Ba Sing Se was only concord yesterday protocol demanded he take the palanquin and his many guards. When they almost reached the Royal hospital a woman lands in front of his guards, after falling out the second floor window of the hospital. Worried about his daughter and knowing his son was in the same hospital. Ozai throws off his Fire Lord Robes with a look of fear on his face. Ozai did not fear for his safety he feared for his children.

Ozai proceeds to run into the building ahead of his guards worry coursing through his veins driving him to run faster than he has ever ran before. Ozai runs up the stairs two at a time to the second floor of the hospital. Ozai sees several women dressed in battle kimonos, plate armor and wearing matching face paint trying to get into the secure wing of the hospital.

They had just succeeded in getting the door open when Ozai blasted them with his ten point lightning shot.

This move was not meant to kill a person but to incapacitate them. Ozai wanted answers to what was going on. He did not know if these woman were friends or foes so he just knocked them all out.

"Detainee them all, I want answers from them." he orders his guards and enters the wing to see several nurses knocked out with short swords near them. He sees one of the nurses, the only one who had smoke coming off her uniform get up grabbing her sword as she did.

"Die you fucking bitch." The girl yells and Ozai does not hesitate he blasts the girl with his fire knocking her down.

The chain mail saves Suki's life. Ozai proceeds to kick the girl in the head knocking her out.

"Arrest this piece of garbage along with all of the other women here." Ozai orders the rest of his guards as he walks into the room.

There should only be two fire benders in this hospital and despite his weakness few people would call Zuko a bitch.

"Hi daddy" Azula tells her father who was looking over her.

"Are you ok Azula?" Ozai asked Azula.

But when Azula's eyes roll back into her head Ozai runs to catch her. He may not show it much but Ozai cares deeply about his family.

"Azula" Ozai yells as he holds his daughter after his barley caches her before she hits the floor.

"Guards get more doctors in here now." Ozai yells to his guards.

Ozai begins to check his daughter over. Ozai was not just the Fire Lord he held a PhD in science an MD. One of the reasons Ozai was such a popular Fire Ford was because he would treat many of the sick members of his nation in his spare time. Ozai also instated universal healthcare system for the entire Fire Nation colonies included.

"Ozai." the boy laying on the floor says.

Ozai gently carry's his daughter with him as he walks to the boy.

"Don't speak boy save your strength. I owe you a lot and you need you live so I can repay you." Ozai tells the boy.

"Azula Dragons Death have lots chi." Sokka tells Ozai before he finally passes out.

All the color drains from Ozai's face. He quickly checks the boy for a pulse finding one he then opens his daughter's right eye. As Ozai feared Azula's eyes were gold conforming she was poisoned to Dragon's Death.

You see all benders only produce a small amount of non-elemental chi. To live there chi systems convert the excess elemental chi they draw in from the High Spirit they are aligned with into non-elemental chi. In a fire benders case it is Agni. What makes Dragons Death so toxic to a firebender is that it temporarily revers this process. So instead of drawing in fire chi form Agni and converts it into non-elemental chi a firebenders chi system attempts to draw in non-elemental chi to convert into fire chi... As a result of not drawing in fire chi they will slowly die from lack of chi in six hours if they do not bend the will die sooner if they bend. Dragon's death stays in a fire benders system for days before its fully metabolized.

A firebenders eyes are only gold when they firebend. A firebender once achieving a sufficient level of skill can keep their eyes gold indefinitely as long as they are conscious. And since a firebenders chi is converted to fire chi when poisoned by Dragons Death their eyes will be gold instead of their natural color when they lose consciousness.

Nonbenders however produce so much chi that the radiate it like a High Spirit. Some even produce as much chi as a High Spirit. But most nonbenders only radiate chi through the inner lairs of there skin. However some nonbenders who have the same amount of chi as a High Spirit radiate chi from their skin. So if a firebender who has been poisoned with Dragons Death has skin on skin contact with a nonbender who produces chi like this it will keep them alive long enough to metabolize the toxin. However very few nonbenders have enough chi to do this since people stopped using energy bending. Not that any human still living knew about energy bending.

Thinking of this fact Ozai understood what Sokka was trying to tell him.

'He is one of the few people who…' Ozai does not finish his though.

Ozai lays Azula's head on Sokka's stomach before checking her eye again. Azula's eyes slowly turn back to their normal brown. Ozai lets out a relived sigh as he sees this.

**Three minutes later…**

Two female doctors rush into the room. They are bringing in a cart filled with medical supplies.

"My daughter needs stiches. We can't move her from the boy since she has been poised with Dragons Death. The boy needs a blood transfusion a pint should keep him alive if we give him saline solution as well. You two draw the curtain so I don't see anything I should not well I work on the boy."

"There is a problem with the boy sir. He has a rare blood type, B- and we are out of that type along with O-." the older female doctor tells Ozai.

Ozai knew he owed the boy a lot for saving his family along with Mai and Ty lee and regardless of the boys motives he would repay him in full, starting with this blood issue.

"Take mine I have the same blood type as him. One of you work on the boy well she takes my blood" Ozai orders the doctors. Ozai was hooked up to a blood transfer tube.

Ozai would pay for the boys medical expenses to start repaying him. (Sokka is not a member of the Fire Nation.) But Ozai did not feel this was nearly enough to pay the boy back. So he would give him ten favors form anyone who was Fire Lord until all ten favors have been repaid.

To be continued...

**Note**: I know I made Suki into a crazy bitch but it just felt right for this story as I was reweighting it. And since Suki's is not a fully explored character it was easy to make her a controlled yet extremely evil sadist. It would show her what she could become if she continued on the dark path and it scared her a bit.


	3. The Start of Recovery

The price

Chapter three: the start of recovery

"_Another time to carry the colors again, My motivation, an oath Ive sworn to defend, To win the honor of coming back home again"_ **Disturbed Indestructible**

Ozai sighed as he looked over Azula's medical report. A chemical analyses confirmed that she was indeed poisoned with dragon's death. Ozai knew that do to her body's ability to metabolize shirshu spit had a tradeoff. Well normally a firebender could recover from dragon's death in a few days, if a proper source of non-elemental chi like that of the Hei Bai crystals or a powerful nonbender like Sokka was exposed to the poisoned victim. But For Azula it would take a week for her to fully metabolize the poison if she was exposed to Sokka's chi.

If they used Hei Bai crystals it would take two months for her to metabolize the poison. He would talk to the boy when the anesthesia ware off and he was awake. As for her injuries the stab wound on her solder was successfully closed and the rest of her wounds were superficial and did not require treatment. And fortunately the cuts to her face would not scar.

Hei Bai crystals are renewable energy crystals that grow when seeded into the ground. These crystals are governed by the spirit Hei Bai they draw in the light and dark chi of the opposing elements of fire and water or air and earth and transform them into non-elemental chi. Two hundred years from now this will be the main source of fuel for the world.

As for the boy Sokka his physical condition was shocking. He had over thirty two fully healed fractures to various parts of his body. His body was also covered in scars either from burns or bladed weapons and one that looked like it was from a mace. His arms also had sighs of scaring as well. All his scars form blade wounds showed signs of self-stitching instead of waterbending healing witch Ozai found odd. After all Sokka's sister was reported to be one of the best healers ever to be produced by the water tribe.

And the wounds on his back looked like they were stitched by the Avatars lemur. And finally the boy had an odd scar on his right thumb as if two fish hooks got stuck in it. (I could not resist putting this in.) It was impressive that the boy could teach a lemur to stitch wounds.

It was the Sokka's broken bones that intrigued Ozai the most though. His FCIBS films showed that all his fractures were several years old. But Ozai knew from reports from the few survivors that the boy left that, the three healed ribs on the right side of the boy's body were broken two months ago and should not have this level of healing, the brake the boy had on his right arm was only four months old and the broken left leg was six months old.

(CIBS- chi imaging bone scan. It's basically an x-ray but uses the chi system to burn an image of the bones onto a film using a special lenses. It is also far safer then x-rays no lead aprons are needed. Ozai had Sokka whole body scanned.)

Ozai's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ozai says as the door opens.

"My Lord the results of Sokka's chi level scan are in and I have the results with me. And I must say the results are very shocking." The younger of the two female doctors who helped him with Azula and Sokka said.

Ozai gets up and meets her half way into the room.

"I will look at it now. Do you have any family Miss?" Ozai asks the woman.

"My name is Fa Bidan and besides my mother I have a husband named Kimille and a two year old daughter Lao." Fa tells the Fire Lord.

Fa was a small woman only an inch or two taller than Azula. She had short black hair that curls slightly under her ears and in the right light it looked blue. She had apple sized breasts and a small onion shaped ass. She was wearing a yellow healers garb and a lab coat. She also had dark blue eyes.

"I have always felt that family is important and the recent kidnaping attempt of my son and the poisoning of my daughter have only reaffirmed that belief. As a reward for helping with my daughter as Fire Lord I am giving you two weeks of paid vacation along with the other doctor that helped you." Ozai says as he walks to the desk he was using.

Ozai had taken a room in the high security wing of the hospital. He would be using it as an office until his son and daughter are discharged from the hospital. He wanted to be close in case a second attempt was made on them. After Ozai sits down he opens a drawer and pulls something out of it.

"Also as a bonus I want you both to have two of these ingots each are worth a hundred gold pieces. This is the least I can do for the two of you. I will and I will also set up a scalar ship for your daughter and any children you may have to attend the best schools in either the Motherland of the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom through collage. I will set it up so that even if the Fire Nation should lose the war it will still be paid. Tell the other doctor the same will be done for her kids. Furthermore I read your itinerary and you should you relocate to the Motherland I will make sure you two get a good job at any hospital in the Fire Nation or I will help you open a clinic if you do not wish to relocate." Ozai tells Fa.

The young doctor's eyes begin to water as she takes the money Ozai was holding out for her.

"Thank you my Lord. I will inform Dr. Yuki if that is all." Fa says to Ozai.

"Yes that is all Dr. Bidan." Ozai says dismissing the woman.

Fa leaves the closing the door. After she leaves she would cry tears of joy along with Dr. Yuki. Dr. Yuki would go on to open a free clinic in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se well Fa would move to the Fire Nation.

Ozai let out a small smile as he watched the woman leave glad he could help the woman, Ozai was a true philanthropist at heart. Ozai starts preparing tea before he opened the file he was given. He is surprised by the results of the chi level scan he had performed on Sokka. The results were shocking. Sokka's chi level was higher than that of all known high spirit at level twelve.

On the Chi Level chart a Bender registers at about a two and a master bender was at four. A nonbender and the Avatar register at a six. This is because a nonbender does not need to draw in chi so they have the same amount as the Avatar since they do not bend. The Avatar in the Avatar state registers a seven and low level spirit like Hei Bai registers at eight. A mid-level spirit like Kho registers at level nine. A high level spirit like Agni who is represented by the sun registers at level ten.

Considering the chart was only fifty years old some of the levels were estimated for the Avatar. The fact that Sokka registers two levels higher than the chart goes is a large shock. But this does confirm a theory Ozai had. His theory was about the insistence of nonbenders born with high radiating chi who would heal far faster than normal human. They would also have reflexes and strength far surpassing any normal human as well.

The bender equivalent drew in enough chi to registers at the same level the Avatar does when in the Avatar State at level seven. Azula was the only bender born in the last fifty years to registers at this level. This explained why Sokka was able to fight as he does.

Ozai's thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ozai tells the person behind the door.

In walks a young soldier wearing standard issue armor. The boy was about five foot six inches tall and his masked helmet was covering his eyes and hair.

"Privet Ling of the Messenger Corps reporting in." Ling says as he gives the Fire Lord a salute.

"At easy soldier." Ozai says as he pulls out a scroll from his desk along with some gold ingots.

"I want you to deliver this scroll to the Golden Phoenix Theater in Hong Kong. You are to give it to the owner and only the owner who is a woman. Take these and get the fastest carriage in Ba Sing Se. After you give it to her you are to wait to see if she wants to come back with you to Ba Sing Se, if she does you will bring her here to this hospital. Take Ching with you and have a safe journey." Ozai says before he dismissed the young soldier.

After the boy leaves the office Ozai grabs a new folder. This folder contains his son's medical chart. Ozai was happy his little Zuzu was not poisoned as well. The boy got that particular nickname when Azula called Zuko that as her first word when she was six months old. The nickname stuck with Zuko and soon everyone was calling the boy that. He saw that the boy was already fully recovered from his concision.

Ozai then reads Mai's chart seeing the same information that Zuko had on his, that's when he heard it.

"Fuck me harder Zuko, fuck it feels so good." Ozai blushes as he hears Mai's passionate scream.

'I think I will check on Ty lee and my Little Bitey. I will have to have a talk to Zuko later.' Ozai thinks as he hurry's out of the door of his office, locking it behind him.

Ozai heads to the room on the other side of the hallway and into Ty lees room.

"Hello Ty Lee how are you feeling?" Ozai asks the girl.

He had taken over his family's treatment after he arrived along with Azula's friends and the water tribe boy.

"My tummy still hurts and it also hurts in a new spot. But at least the not movey stuff has worn off now so I am happy." Ty lee says from her bed with a smile.

She just wished she could stand on her hands but her tummy hurts too much to move.

Ozai noticed that Ty lee was sweating before she held her mouth and ran to a garbage can to throw up.

"Were is the new pain coming from Ty lee?" a concerned Ozai asks Ty lee.

"Right here." Ty lee says as she points to the middle of her abdomen on her right side.

"Ty lee lay on the bed now. I'm going to have to touch were you are hurting and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I think you might be very sick." Ozai says as he helps the girl back to the room's bed.

Ty lee screams in pain when Ozai lightly touched the spot she indicated. Ozai runs to the door.

"I need two nurses and an emergency surgery kit right now. The patient this rooms is suffering from an appendicitis and I need to perform an emergency appendectomy right now." Ozai yells out to the nurse's station.

"Ty lee you're going to be fine don't panic. Can you stay calm for me?" Ozai asks in a kind voice as he walks to the sink in the room and scrubs his hands.

"Yes sir." A scared Ty lee says as a few nurses enter the room.

"I'm going to give you something that is going to make you sleep for a bit. When you wake up your tummy will not hurt as much. I will be hear when you get up ok and close your eyes please." Ozai says as he takes the kit from one of the nurses.

Ozai was glad he knew his daughters friends medical history so he knew what kind of anesthetic to give the girl. He waits for the girl to close her eyes before he pulls out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. Ty lee was extremely afraid of shots which is why he had her close her eyes.

Ty lee's world goes black after she feels a poke to her arm.

**Two hours later Hong Kong city…**

Ling and Ching step out of the carriage after they arrive at the Golden Phoenix Theater. They push open the door as a chime rings as they walk in. The first thing they they see a beautiful woman hanging up a poster.

The woman long dark brown hair was tied at the top in a high pony tail, her hair reached down past her shoulders. Her tight black pants hugged her large heart shaped ass and showed off her long legs.

"I am sorry but we are not open yet. I do have some extra tickets I keep for soldiers if you want to see the new play." The woman says as she turns around.

The two young male soldiers stare briefly at her large round breasts which jiggled a bit as she turned around.

"Boys my face is up here." The woman tells the two with an edge to her voice.

The woman's eyes also turned from a soft brown to a hard gold as blue flames came to life in her hands.

"Sorry mam, I am Ling of the Fire Nation military messengers. I have a letter for you from the Fire Lord himself, we are to wait here for your reply." Ling says as he hands her the scroll.

The woman opens the scroll and begins to read it.

'_To my dearest love, _

_I am sorry I have not written you in two months but the war has keep me busy. I regret to inform you that there has been a kidnaping attempt on little Zuzu and Azula along with her friends. Azula was also poisoned with dragon's death._

_The kidnaping attempt was foiled by believe it or not a member of the Avatars group. His name is Sokka and he is a member of the southern water tribe. Sokka has a high enough chi radiance that he was able to prevent her from dying. _

_Unfortiontly are Little Bitey may be hospitalized for the next two months due to the fact that she metabolizes Dragons Death very slowly do to her ability to metabolize shirshu spit as fast as she does._

_I hear by revoke your banishment, I do not care if you will use the poison we were going to use on my old man, before he walked in on your scorching hot body when you got out of the bath, on me. I still don't think I beat the dead body of my father enough for seeing you naked._

_But I digress I want you to know that I may not show it with how I treated him but I do love Zuko and would have kept him even if he was a nonbender. I do not regret what I did to him when he did not fight me back during are Agni Kai as he did shame me with his actions. And I am fully prepared to face your punishment. _

_I hope to see you soon, Ursa_

_Your loving husband Ozai.'_

"I am going to go get changed then you will take me to the Fire Lord. You two are going to take me there as fast as you can. Got that boys." Ursa says as her normally soft brown eyes turn gold and blue fire surrounds her body.

The look in Ursa's eyes scare the hell out of the two young soldiers. They were glad they stopped to use the rest room before they came to the theater. The scroll is burned to ashes as Ursa stomps up the stairs. The two soldiers were shocked when Ursa came down wearing her Fire Nation royalty robes.

"Let's go now." Ursa says. She had sent word she will be gone for an unknown amount of time to her assistant director.

The two grunts were just glad she was no longer on fire. They fallow behind the angry mother without saying a word.

"You get in with these two I am driving. If you do not like that I will send flowers to your funeral." Ursa tells the driver with her hands engulfed in blue flames.

The driver just gulps and jumps out of the driver's seat and into the carriage along with the two soldiers.

"I think I will need to get a drink after this. I will treat you two as well." The driver tells the two soldiers.

Ursa climes up to the drives seat and takes the rains.

An hour later in Ba Sing Se…

As the carriage pulled up to the Royal Hospital of Ba Sing Se the three men fall out of the door. All three looked sick as Ursa gets down for the driver's seat.

"Pussy's can't handle a little rough riding." A still angry Fire Lady says as she walks into hospital.

Normally Ursa only swore when she was having sex with her husband but you knew you were in trouble if she started to cures when she was mad. Ursa not wanting to take the time to open the door to the hospital blows the door off its hinges with a blast of blue fire.

"Were is the Fire Lord I need to talk to him immediately." Ursa tells the receptionist in a voice so sweet it would kill you.

"High security ward second floor." The terrified young woman says as she points to the stairs.

"Thank you." Ursa says as she walks to the steps.

The receptionist would then ask her boss to take her break early so she could change her underwear.

Ursa kicked the door open when she arrived on the second floor.

To be continued…

And we see were Azula really gets her sadistic streak from lol.


End file.
